combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
M16A1 AP Mine
The M16A1 is an antipersonnel mine. It is planted on the ground with the fuses (the prongs and central fuse are different fuses) completely or partially exposed. Once a player steps on the fuse, the mine leaps into the air (somewhat like a Bouncing Betty) and explodes at head level. This deals a potentially fatal amount of damage up to a maximum of 80HP. Mines clustered together will have a higher chance of killing someone as the damage amounts add up. However, for some reason, sometimes the initial explosion may not set off other mines. To counter this, experienced players will shoot one of the mines with a pistol ONCE. This makes it so even the smallest explosion from anywhere near it will set it off. Usually, players will place mines at the entrances to bases in Elimination or by the flags in Capture the Flag. Frequently used or narrow routes may also be blocked up by mines. The mine can be triggered prematurely by shooting it from a distance or damaging it in any way or form. Showy players have been known to detonate trickily placed mines with a "round-the-corner" grenade. Depending on the surface a mine is planted on, it may only have its fuse exposed, or be completely visible to all players. A known tactic often used on small to medium sized maps is using the mines as a makeshift "claymore": Planting a cluster of mines near a doorway (but not visible to the oncoming enemy), backing off and firing at the cluster when an enemy appears. Due to the incredible range of the mines, this is almost always an instant kill. Mines happen to have larger explosion radius when stacked up, as when compared to mines that are planted alone. Mine usage declined in friendly-fire matches and single-spawn games, because team members would step on them and set them off. The mine became much more lethal after the 02-03-10 Patch, which cause mines not to activate if stepped on by teammates, and even yourself. If tripped, however, the mine(s) will hurt the original planter, the enemy, but not the original planter's comrades. Teammates can see the friendly mines as it is identified by a green arrow pointing to the position of the mine. However, they may still be tripped by bullets and other explosives from either side of the conflict. See Mine Strategies for more information. Known Mine Spots Flag spots are not listed here, as they do not count as mine spots. Junk Flea: *Top of any staircase. *Bottom of either staircases *Around corners. *The tunnel. *In doorways. Snow Valley: *Top of any staircase. *Top of any ladder. *Bomb sites. *Doorways to the tunnel. *Camping spots. *Between the boulder and fence in Alpha spawn. Pump Jack: *The top of stairs. *Inside trains. *On the boxes leading up to upstairs. *In entrances, usually the more narrow ones. Warhead: *Bomb sites, specifically under sliding doors. *Top of ladders. *In doorways where players normally don't go. *Inside the vent. *Near common camping spots. Gray Hammer: *Bomb sites, specifically where mines blend in and in doorways. *At the top of ladders. *Top of stairs or ramps. *Alpha's spawn point, behind steps to outside sewage river. *Near boxes/crates. *Top or bottom of narrow entrances/exits. Sand Hog: *Bomb sites, specifically spread around the bomb. *On ledge after Alpha ascends the ramp and turns left. *Around snipers for a fun kill. *Camping spots. Cold Seed: *Top of stairs. *Top of ladders. *Behind objects. Brush Wood: *Atop the plane. *Alpha's spawn. *Hiding spots. Waverider: *Atop ladders. *Atop stairs. *In houses and the unfinished lighthouse. *On ledges (in the alley area to the left and right of the town square) leading to roof tops. *On the roof. Two Towers: *Atop ladders. *Atop stairs. *In windows. *On the roof. *In rooms that must be passed through to move on. *In small gaps players love to go. Rattlesnake: *in the top of the tower *anywhere in the field *in the conjoining room of the main building Death Room: *anywhere in the hall *by the automatic doors *bottom and top of stairs Showdown: *in the alleyways *in the open field Overdose *top of ladders *in vents *staircases *at entrance to the safe room office above water room *under the water in the water room *at entrance to alpha base (when the enemy players have been effectively pressured to camp in their spawn) *Bravo side entrance to the water room *vent above Alpha base *area beneath the walk way that can be shot down *door ways *safe room entrances *Office above/ connected to the Alpha base (although are generally destroyed because of players throwing grenades up there to kill the Bravo player) Grave Digger: *Exit of your base (alpha & bravo) *underground by the boxes hidden below water *the tunnel in the middle of the map *at the bottom of staircase and at top of staircase Vertigo *On the stairs of the bases *The alleyways on the side. Trivia *Since mines are the only non-Specialist weapons that stay on the ground after use, many people use them in movies or screenshots to symbolize letters or pictures. Sometimes, they just set off a chain of fireworks by making a large line of mines across maps. *The nickname is known as the "Bouncin' Betty" or "Bouncing Betty" known to the Vietcong and US troops in Vietnam. *Due to the 3-31-10 Patch, it can now be used in Fireteam. *A full blow of 12+ mines on a Super Spy can kill him. Unless he or she was already weakened, 9 mines or less will not be able to OHKO. *You can run faster wielding mines than with a M11 Tactical Knife. *In Spy Hunt, your first mine will almost always disappear after the SS is chosen. A list of reasons why can be found here. *Due to the 7-26-10 Patch, You can no longer "Quickswitch" Mines. However, the same method will still allow mines to be placed quicker, by removing the slow drawback motion. *Mines are often ghosted nowadays, so don't be surprised to see mines popping up randomly. *One lucky winner in Snow Valley won a photo contest by using mines (enemy mines from friends or so) to make a phrase saying, "CA ROCKS GO CALI I LUV U". *Many use mines to make fireworks and faces. *Most pictures, fireworks, and words are made in Snow Valley due to its size and the height of the tower. *The M16A1 AP Mine is pretty much useless by its self, but if you put multiple together, they can be quite effective. *If you place them correctly on Roadkill in the opposing team's truck sniping position, they are glitched to invincibility and cannot be shot through, making it so that the enemy can't snipe at you. Also, if you place them in Waverider in the chimneys and set them, they become glitched into mid air. *Some players considered the mines overpowered not because of their sheer damage, but rather the fact that they have the ablity to stack *This kind of mines has been created starting from an old model which comes from the World War II. That old model was used by the nazy Germany during the war and it killed lots of soldiers of the Allied forces. Those mines' powerful explosion could kill the unlucky soldier who activated them with a probability of almost 100%. It has been imitated lots of times for its power. Its first and original name was "Schrapnellmine" aka "S-mine". Category:Support Weapons Category:Explosive Category:Weapons Category:GP Weapons Category:GP Common